With the gradual popularization of large-screen televisions, various video conferences and video display apparatuses using large-screen displays are constantly being updated. However, with the expansion of applications, many inconveniences have been found. For example, although displays can be placed in various indoor and outdoor sites such as plants, squares, lawns, roads, playgrounds, power supplies are always a problem, for example, power lines are too long to be convenient or there is no available power supply at all.
The demands for wide application of large-screen apparatuses have led to the emergence of TV carts. Many companies use such products as tools for temporary gatherings such as weddings, parties, or product publicity and display, after all video publicity can be observed dynamically, which is much better than print advertisement such as propaganda posters and leaflets. However, common TV carts in the market provide only a mechanism for holding the display and some TV carts realize limited height adjustment. Most of TV carts are used indoors and cannot supply power to displays alone. This still restricts their applications in outdoor publicity and display.